pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Vaporeon
Vs. Vaporeon is the twelfth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 6/13/15. Story The sun is shining brightly on the Whirl Cup Colosseum, as Ian, Conway and Misty sit in the stands. Conway holds onto Togepi, as Elise makes her way to her platform on the arena, looking upwards. The sounds of cheering overwhelms her, as she takes a deep breath. Elise: It’s alright. Just a larger audience than I’m used to. Ian can do it, so can I. Conway: I’m worried. She’s never competed in an official match like this. The pressure might get to her. Misty: You’re not giving her enough credit. She’ll wipe the floor with anyone she faces. Let’s go, Elise! Togepi: Toge, toge! Conway: Ian, you’re being awfully quiet over there. What are you thinking? Ian: It’s weird being in the stands. Announcer: And now, the first round of the Whirl Cup Competition will begin! We have Elise and Harold! Across from Elise was Harold, wearing a standard Fisher trainer class outfit. Harold: Sorry, little girl. I’m going to wipe the floor with you, and move on to the next round. Elise: Really? Well, good luck trying. Conway: Not a bad comeback. Ian: Could use some work. Referee: This battle will now begin! Each trainer will be allowed to use one Pokémon, and the battle is over when one of the trainer’s Pokémon is unable to continue. And, begin! Harold: Go, Qwilfish! He throws his Pokéball, choosing Qwilfish. Quilfish: Qwil! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Qwilfish, the Balloon Pokémon. Quilfish can suck in water to inflate itself, then use the pressure to release toxin quills from its quills. Elise: Go, Corsola! She throws the Lure Ball, choosing Corsola. Corsola: (Excited) Corsola! Misty: Alright, Corsola! Harold: Qwilfish, Pin Missile, let’s go! Elise: Corsola, Spike Cannon! Qwilfish’s spikes glow white, as it fires spikes with green streams following them. Corsola’s horns glow, as it fires several white spikes to counter. The two attacks collide, but Pin Missile breaks through, slamming into Corsola. Harold: Now, go for Aqua Tail! Qwilfish swims at Corsola, tail glowing light blue. A large water tail forms, as Quilfish spins around, swinging it. Elise: Power Gem! The horn on Corsola’s head shines red, firing a red beam, colliding with the Aqua Tail. Part of it collapses, but the majority of it hits Corsola, it going flying. Harold: That’s the way! Now, Pin Missile again! Elise: Mirror Coat! Conway: Oh no! Qwilfish fires Pin Missile, as Corsola glows with a multi-colored aura. Pin Missile hits Corsola, but isn’t reflected, Corsola taking the brunt of the attack. Conway: Mirror Coat reflects Special attacks. But Pin Missile is Physical, despite not making contact. Harold: Rookie mistake! I know not to use a special attack on a Corsola. Finish it with Aqua Tail! Qwilfish swims at Corsola, Aqua Tail forming. Qwilfish slows down the bigger the tail gets, Elise gasping in surprise. Ian smirks at that, Conway noticing. Ian: She’s got it. Elise: Corsola, hit Qwilfish with Power Gem! Corsola takes a stance, and fires Power Gem at Qwilfish. It tries to dodge, but is too slow, taking the brunt of the attack, launching it skyward. Elise: Now, Spike Cannon! Corsola glows white, then fires Spike Cannon, the shots hitting their mark. Qwilfish hits the water, defeated. Referee: Qwilfish is unable to battle! The winner is Corsola, and the victor is Elise! Elise: We did it! Corsola: Corsola! Misty: Way to go, Elise! Ian: She saw not to attack the attack, but the Pokémon. Conway: She didn’t break. I thought Ian: You thought she’s the same girl you met before. She’s evolved past that now. End Scene Conway is on the battlefield, Slowbro standing on a platform. Conway: Slowbro, use Confusion! Slowbro: Slow. Slowbro is covered in a blue aura, as a Tentacruel floats out of the water, caught helplessly in Confusion. Slowbro then sends Tentacruel slamming into a column, defeating it. Referee: Tentacruel is unable to battle! The winner is Slowbro and the victor Conway! Conway: Excellent battle, Slowbro. Slowbro: Slowbro. Conway returns Slowbro, as he leaves the stage. Misty comes out next, waving to the crowd. Announcer: And now, we have Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader from Kanto, versus Dorian! Dorian: Go, Mantine! He chooses Mantine. Mantine: Man! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Mantine, the Kite Pokémon. It swims freely throughout the oceans, allowing Remoraid to attach themselves to its wings. The more Remoraids attached to Mantine, the higher it can fly from leaping from the ocean. Misty: Go, Chinchou! She throws a Pokéball, choosing Chinchou, which lands on a platform. Chinchou: Chinchou! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Chinchou, the Angler Pokémon. It uses the tips of its antenna to release light on the ocean floor. Its antenna releases positive and negative charges. Elise: An Electric type! Ian: Like Marcellus using a Grass type move. And against a Water Flying type. Dorian: Mantine, Take Down! Misty: Spark! Mantine flies at Chinchou, orange streaks forming behind it. Chinchou’s body Sparks with electricity, as it tackles Mantine as they collide. Mantine is electrocuted, and drops, defeated. Referee: Mantine is unable to battle! The winner is Chinchou, and the victor is Misty! Misty waves to the crowd, as Chinchou cheers. Announcer: Wow! They don’t call her a gym leader for nothing! I think she has the strength to take this whole tournament! Ian: We’re going to have to beat her, again. Conway: Is it over already?! (Conway makes it back to his seat.) I just finished mine! Ian: She’s fast. Elise: Ian, isn’t your match coming up soon? Ian: Yeah. I’m heading down now. Ian gets up, heading towards staging. Misty comes by, ecstatic. Misty: Ah! It felt so good to battle on that field! Ian makes it onto the field, across from an old woman with long hair, her color a purplish grey. Announcer: And now, Ian vs. Galea! Referee: This will be a Galea: Yeah, yeah. We’ve watched dozens of matches by now. We know the rules! (The referee is taken aback, unsure what to do.) Can we start? My bones are killing me! Referee: Uh, battle begin! Galea: Go, Vaporeon! She throws the Pokéball, choosing Vaporeon. Vaporeon: Vapor! Conway: A Vaporeon! Incredible! Elise: What’s so cool about Vaporeon? Conway: It’s an evolved form of Eevee! Misty: And an adorable Water type to boot! Ian: Totodile. Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Totodile. Totodile: Dile! (Totodile starts dancing) Toto, toto, toto! Galea: Aurora Beam. Vaporeon fires a green and black beam from its mouth, Totodile jumping and kicking its legs, remaining airborne for a second. The Aurora Beam goes underneath it. Galea: What?! Ian: Water Gun. Totodile lands, spitting Water Gun at Vaporeon. Vaporeon runs forward, and is hit, its entire body breaking into water. Ian’s eyes widen, as if panicked. Elise: What happened? Conway: Acid Armor. It allows the user to break into water, and travel along it undetected. Galea: Bite. Totodile is in the middle of the platform, looking around for Vaporeon. Vaporeon splashes out of the water to its left, and Bites into Totodile, it howling. Ian: Slash! Totodile spins, his claws shimmering white. It Slashes Vaporeon, it breaking away into water again, retreating into the ocean. Ian: Left. Totodile spins to its left, Slashing at an approaching Vaporeon. It hits and breaks it. Ian: Right. Totodile runs forward, and catches Vaporeon in Bite as soon as it leaves the water. Vaporeon struggles for a second, but then uses Acid Armor, breaking into water and slipping away. Galea: There’s no way someone so young should be able to anticipate my attack pattern! Misty: How is he doing that? Conway: He’s open to the feelings of all Pokémon. He can literally tell where it’s going to come up from. Galea: Let’s switch it up, then. Hydro Pump! Powerful jets of water shoots out of the ocean, Totodile dodging them. Totodile slows down, getting tired. It’s then blasted from behind with Hydro Pump, pushing it to the edge of its platform. Ian: (Smirking) Ice Fang. Totodile opens its mouth, ice energy in the form of fangs materializing in its mouth. It bites down on the water, freezing it. Vaporeon is frozen, and floats on the water. Ian: Finish with Slash! Totodile jumps into the water, and swims at Vaporeon. It Slashes Vaporeon, breaking the ice and defeating Vaporeon. Referee: Vaporeon is unable to battle! The winner is Totodile, and the victor is Ian! Ian: Great job, Totodile. Totodile: (On the platform) Dile! Totodile glows, as its body begins to morph. The crowd gasps, as Totodile evolves into Croconaw, it taking a victory stance. Croconaw: Croconaw! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. Croconaw refuses to let go of any target trapped in its jaws. If a fang falls out, it regrows a new one. Ian: Huh. Well, welcome to the team, Croconaw. Croconaw: Croco. Ian returns Croconaw, as he heads back through the tunnel. He passes an old man with a bald head and white beard, Ian’s head turning to watch him as he passed. Ian makes it back out to the stands, seeing the old man using a Golduck to fight Marcellus’ Octillery. Marcellus: Hyper Beam! Octillery charges and fires a powerful dark magenta beam from its mouth. Old Man: Confusion. Golduck holds its hand out, the Hyper Beam being caught in a blue aura. The Hyper Beam arcs upwards, and curves back, coming back at Octillery. Octillery looks in disbelief, as Hyper Beam crashes down from above, pinning Octillery to the platform. When it fades, Octillery is defeated. Referee: Octillery is unable to battle! The winner is Golduck, and the victor is Old Man Cob! Cob returns his Golduck, as the crowd cheers. He raises one hand as if to subdue them, then walks off stage. Ian: That guy. Something doesn’t feel right. Main Events * Ian, Elise, Conway and Misty all make it through the first round of the Whirl Cup. * Misty reveals she owns a Chinchou. * Ian's Totodile reveals it has learned Slash. * Totodile evolves into Croconaw. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Misty * Referee * Announcer * Harold * Dorian * Galea * Old Man Cob * Marcellus Pokémon * Totodile (Ian's, evolves) * Croconaw (Ian's, newly evolved) * Corsola (Elise's) * Slowbro (Conway's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Qwilfish (Harold's) * Tentacruel (Trainer's) * Mantine (Dorian's) * Vaporeon (Galea's) * Golduck (Old Man Cob's) * Octillery (Marcellus') Trivia * Harold is based off a character from the episode Dueling Heroes. His original name was Harrison, but was changed to not be confused with Harrison from Hoenn. * Dorian is based off the character of the day from Just Add Water. * Galea is based off a character of the day from On Olden Pond. * Misty having a Chinchou is based off her loving it when she saw it in the anime, and that Elise caught a Corsola. * Old Man Cob will have significance later. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Cup Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise